Paying Her Bet
by Moon Princess Serena
Summary: Truth or Dare can turn out pretty intersting when a bet is placed on the line because of your answer. [Shonen ai, RyogaRanma]


"Paying Her Bet"

Title: Paying Her Bet  
Author: Me ^-^  
Anime: Ranma 1/2  
Pairing: Ryoga/Ranma  
Notes: Sap, humor, Ranma changing stuff  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other then the thoughts bouncing around in my head.  
=====================================================

"Ranma Saotome get back here!" a young man called his dark hair falling over enraged blue eyes. Flying forward he caught the smaller, slight figure off guard sending them both tumbling to the ground.  
  
"You can't make me, Ryoga!" a soft but high pitched voice replied trying to kick free of the young man. Ryoga's arms tightened holding the smaller body against the ground as flaming red hair stood in contrast to the green grass. Sharp stormy blue eyes narrowed as he held the girl down.  
  
"Now just listen Ranma..." Ryoga started before a solid knee connected with his midsection causing his grip to loosen. Ranma took that moment to scramble from under him and run back inside the Tendo Dojo where she was living. Running to the bath, she cranked the hot water on all the way before jumping in.  
  
Dark black hair emerged from the water, piercing blue eyes blinking open. A flat chest and washboard stomach emerged as well. He was glad to be back into his normal form, he hated being cursed with that female half. Suddenly a shadow descended over him causing him to look up and meet those same angry blue eyes. "Listen Ryoga, I don't want any trouble. Why don't we just forget the whole thing happened alright?"  
  
"No way Ranma!" Ryoga replied moving closer to the other young man. Swooping down he perched his face inches from the other. "I will not let you get away from me."  
  
Ranma back peddled as far as he could in the tub, his blue eyes wide. "Ry-oga, why can't you just accept defeat?"  
  
"Never..." His eyes narrowed as he closed the gap between them again. "Never... I will win you, Ranma."  
  
A soft giggle emerged from a dark blue haired girl who sat beside the door listening to the antics inside the room. "You go Ryoga," she whispered softly.  
  
"I can't believe that it's true," a voice behind her said just as softly.  
  
"I know, Nabiki," she replied looking back at her older sister.  
  
"I'm even more surprised you asked him if he loved Ranma as a truth, who would have thought he would tell us. Why are you helping him anyway I thought you would hate him for it Akane?" Nabiki asked looked down at her sister.  
  
"I thought it would be funny to ask, well because I could see he was being truly honest and that he does love Ranma. So I decided to make that bet and he isn't going to lose it." Akane replied smirking because she was the reason Ranma needed a hot bath.  
  
"Don't tell me you have another plan?"  
  
"Yep, come on you are in this too, so help me."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Nabiki replied following the shorter girl only looking back when she heard a loud splash. 'Poor Ranma, who would have guessed.'  
  
***  
  
"Darn those girls and there games! If she hadn't asked that dumb question I wouldn't be having this problem. Why did he have to answer it like that?" Ranma growled his legs crossed as he sat in one of the upper branches of a tree.  
  
"Ranma we fight today and I will beat you!" Ryoga's voice called up startling him a moment.  
  
"Now how did he figure out I was up here?" Ranma wondered looking down to see Ryoga staring up at him. He called down to the lost boy, "No way! Just leave me alone!"  
  
Ryoga launched into the air flying toward the other young man, catching him by surprise and sending them both over to the other side of the tree. He landed on his feet in his arms he cradled a now fighting Ranma. "I told you we were going to fight today and I was going to win."  
  
"You haven't won anything!" Ranma yelled punching Ryoga causing him to drop the pigtailed boy. "Fine, after I beat you, you better leave me alone!"  
  
They began their fight each fighting at a hundred percent to win, neither letting the other get in good shots. Akane walked out of the dojo her eyes focusing on the pair as she started across the yard toward them. Stopping a few feet away she yelled out loudly, "Help!"  
  
Ranma stopped in mid-swing turning instantly toward the cry which left him wide open for Ryoga's driving punch into his midsection causing the pigtailed martial artist to double over. Ryoga looked up to see Akane smiling softly at him before running back inside the house. 'What was that?' he wondered before returning his attention to the hard breathing body kneeling on the ground. Jumping he drove his foot into the open back sending Ranma to the dirt. He had gained the upper hand, and was taking the advantage for all it's worth. Soon he had Ranma pinned beneath him a smirk gracing his lips.  
  
"I'd say the winner is Ryoga," Nabiki's voice said standing beside them.  
  
"No way!" Ranma said his voice weaker then normal.  
  
"Come on Ranma give it up, you've been beat," Nabiki called walking away. "Now just pay Akane's debt."  
  
Ranma's blue eyes widened as he began to fight a new against the lost boy sitting on his stomach. He tried to free his arms from Ryoga's grip but it only seemed to tighten and Ryoga seemed stronger then he had ever been before. "Ranma I won and you know it, so just give up." Ryoga said leaning all his weight on his arms as he began closing the space between them.  
  
"I haven't lost to you! I will not admit defeat!" Ranma snarled continuing to fight. Suddenly his body went limp as a large mallet connected with his head sending him into unconsciousness. Ryoga looked up to see Nabiki standing there a moment before she walked off again. Getting up from the now still form he hefted Ranma into his arms and started toward the dojo, following the other girl.   
  
"That's his room," Nabiki said pointing toward the door to Ranma's room. Ryoga nodded then entered the small room. Laying the pigtailed boy on the bed he set down beside him his fingers gently playing in the dark hair.  
  
"See, I told you I won, but she didn't have to hit you," Ryoga whispered softly his face moving closer to that of the other boy's. Piercing blue eyes opened slowly, locking with Ryoga's own blue eyes. Mere inches separated them before Ryoga closed the gap completely and gently pressed his lips to Ranma's, who stiffened in shock. Opening his mouth slightly he ran his tongue along the pouty lower lip asking permission. Ranma denied him keeping his mouth tightly closed.  
  
Ryoga pulled back his mouth just hovering over Ranma's. "I won even without that girl's interference and you know it." He said his blue eyes focusing on the soft blush covering Ranma's cheeks.  
  
"No you didn't, Akane distracted me otherwise you wouldn't have," Ranma replied trying to sound confidante when all he felt was shaky and overwhelmed.  
  
"Right she did, you just can't accept defeat," Ryoga answered his lips brushing over Ranma's as he spoke.  
  
"Stop!" Ranma yelled jerking his head to the side his eyes focusing on the wall. "Ryoga... I don't understand... how you could... it's Ranko you want right?"  
  
"No, it's Ranma I want," Ryoga replied sitting up. Sliding his fingers across the soft smooth cheek he could feel the heated skin where the blush seemed to rest permanently. "Why won't you believe me when I'm telling the truth?"  
  
"That's not the truth... that can't be true! I won't believe it!"  
  
"I won't deny it either, it is true."  
  
Swiftly sitting up Ranma pushed the hand away pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around them. His eyes focused on the futon beneath him, he refused to look at Ryoga. Ryoga just moved to sit beside him his arm encircling Ranma's waist as he slid closer to the other young man.  
  
"I said stop!" Ranma yelled trying to move out of the grip only it seemed to have tightened at the other arm came around his folded legs.  
  
"I won't let you go, I won you fair and square," Ryoga's voice whispered in his ear sending a chill down the pigtailed boy's back.  
  
Ranma looked at him a moment before turning away his voice childish. "No you didn't Akane and Nabiki helped you win."  
  
Ryoga smiled softly before deciding to really answer that with a response. "You just can't except defeat no matter the consequences... can you?"  
  
"I won't!" Ranma yelled jerking free and jumping to his feet. "We will fight and this time no one will be involved. Then we'll see who is defeated."  
  
Ryoga gingerly stood up but instead of replying he closed the space between them his arms encircling Ranma to keep him from running again. Leaning forward he caught surprised lips in a deep passionate kiss. At first the pigtailed martial artist tried to break free, but as the kiss deepened his hands stilled against Ryoga's chest. His piercing blue eyes slowly rolled closed being pulled deeper and deeper into the Ryoga's warm embrace. Finally the lost boy released the kiss he had started, but kept his arms securely in place. "No, I won and I won't allow you to say I didn't."  
  
Ranma's blue eyes slowly opened the words starting to really sink into his mind. 'He had lost... lost to Ryoga... when the prize was he himself... Ryoga really wanted him... not Ranko... but Ranma.' His hands remained resting against Ryoga's strong chest as he finally started to see what Ryoga had been saying all along. Looking up his own blue eyes locked with those softer one's of Ryoga's.  
  
"Are you finally going to admit the truth?" Ryoga asked his voice soft as his lips hovered just over Ranma's own. Ranma nodded afraid that his voice would betray him, afraid that he just might say too much. "Good," Ryoga nodded before gently kissing those warm pouty lips again.  
  
Running his tongue along Ranma's lower lip he again asked for admission into the warmth beyond those sweet lips. This time Ranma stopped fighting slowly opening his mouth and allowing Ryoga to slip inside. He searched the warm cavern finding every sensitive spot inside the hot mouth. Ranma pressed against him his fingers tightening on Ryoga's shirt. Finally the burning in their lungs made them pull apart, both panting softly.  
  
"Ranma, Ryoga dinner is ready downstairs," Akane's soft voice said through the door causing the pigtailed boy to blush profusely. The red tint caused Ryoga to chuckle before he caught Ranma's lips in another kiss, silencing anything he was going to say.  
  
"Let's go eat," Ryoga said finally releasing the fourth kiss they had shared; he loved the feel of the small body pressed against his own. His prey was strong in battle but weak in romance. He would have to teach Ranma many things, but he knew it was going to be so much fun.  
  
Going downstairs they joined the rest of the house at the dinner table. Ranma took up his normal spot before Ryoga sat down beside him smiling softly. Akane and Nabiki both smiled at the display knowing they were able to finally get someone who could handle Ranma, with him. Ranma looked down at his food avoiding their eyes and seeing their knew-it smiles.  
  
Dinner was actually very quiet that evening as everyone was thinking about other things. After the meal it seemed everyone had somewhere they had to go or something they needed to do which left Ranma and Ryoga alone again.  
  
The night slowly passed around them as Ryoga gently held Ranma between his spread legs, enjoying the warmth of the young man in front of him. The dojo was quieter then usually as they were the only two in the entire place. Ryoga's arm was securely wrapped around the strong waist holding him close. His chin rested on a solid shoulder his breath ghosting over Ranma's neck.  
  
"I never thought the day would come that I could hold you like this... this close," Ryoga whispered his voice softer then ever before. After not receiving any kind of response Ryoga craned his neck and looking into Ranma's face he discovered the young man had fallen asleep in his arms. "I never thought that was possible either... but I guess when the truth is out then everything changes.  
  
While holding Ranma in the sitting position he pulled his legs back under him to stand up from the floor. Kneeling beside the sleeping pigtailed fighter he gently scooped him off the floor and moving over to the futon, laying him down softly on the cozy material. Lying beside him he gently wrapped his arm around the slender waist, pulling the sleeping boy close. Just before drifting off himself he noticed that Ranma curled up against him.  
  
Ranma's blue eyes opened, going wide a moment before he realized just who's chest he was looking at. Cuddling closer to the warmth of Ryoga's body he realized this was just where he wanted to be in the end. Lying wrapped up in Ryoga's strong protective arms, his warmth wrapping him in a living blanket. He easily fell back asleep knowing the next time he woke up, it wouldn't be alone.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
